Muggle Studies meets MSN Messenger
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: The students at Hogwarts get laptops for Muggle Studies. Who knew MSN was used for homework! This will bring people closer together and further apart. What will happen when Snape is online and what is everyone's usernames?


**Muggle Studies meets Instant Messaging**

_Usernames/Characters:_

Weasley the King: Ron

Book Worm: Hermione

Serpent's Tongue: Harry

Slytherin Sex God: Draco

Gryffindor Goddess: Ginny

Potions Master: Snape

Weasley the King says: Seriously Harry, your username isn't going to impress anyone. Especially Ginny.

Serpent's Tongue says: You can talk crown head.

Weasley the King says: It's better than yours.

Serpent's Tongue says: No, mine is.

Weasley the King says: Mine Is!

Serpent's Tongue says: Mine Is!

Weasley the King says: Stupid Git!

Serpent's Tongue says: ....

(Bookworm has come online)

Bookworm says: What's up boys?

Weasley the King says: My username being better than Harry's.

Serpent's Tongue says: Mine is. Right Mione?

Bookworm says: No, both of yours are useless.

(Weasley the King has left this conversation)

Bookworm says: What did I say?

Serpent's Tongue says: .... I'm adding Ginny to the convo.

(Gryffindor Goddess had been added to the conversation)

Gryffindor Goddess says: Hey Mione... Harry!

Serpent's Tongue says: Hey Ginny. Are are you.... ?

Gryffindor Goddess says: What?

(Weasley the King has been added to this conversation)

Serpent's Tongue says: Do you want to..... go to... with...

Bookworm says: For god's sake just ask her out!

Gryffindor Goddess says: YES! I'll go out with you!

Serpent's Tongue says: Great :D

Weasley the King says: Ugh! Please! Not while I'm online!

(Potions Master is Online)

Gryffindor Goddess says: Eww it's Snape! I'm out!

(Gryffindor Goddess has gone offline)

Serpent's Tongue says: Nice going!

Potions Master says: Have you all finished your homework?

Bookworm says: Yes

Weasley the King says: No :P

Serpent's Tongue says: No!

Bookworm says: Go and do it boys!

Weasley the King says: No thank you I'm straight.

Serpent's Tongue says: Same here.

Potions Master says: I'm not convinced.

Serpent's Tongue says: I wouldn't say that if I were you.

Potions Master says: And why not?

Serpent's Tongue says: Because I saw you having hot sex with McGonagall last night.

Potions Master says: That door was locked! How do you know about that?

Weasley the King says: Ugh! I'm going to be sick!

(Weasley the King has set his status as busy)

Serpent's Tongue says: I was being sarcastic!

Potions Master says: Ohh.... April Fool!

Serpent's Tongue says: OMG! You liar you did have sex with her didn't you!

Potions Master says: No...

Serpent's Tongue says: You did! OMG! I'm telling everyone!!

Potions Master: You will never see the light of day if you do!

Serpent's Tongue says: Fine.... Haha. Snape and McGonagall. lying in a car. Are they naked? Yes they are!

Potions Master says: Shut Up! At least I'm getting some!

Serpent's Tongue says: ....

(Potions Master has gone offline)

Bookworm says: You shouldn't have done that Harry.

(Slytherin Sex God has been added to this conversation)

Bookworm says: Oh Great. Who added Malfoy?

Slytherin Sex God says: Why do you assume I am great in bed Granger? It might be someone who's the Sex God..

Serpent's Tongue says: Ewww I don't want to know!

(Serpent's Tongue has gone offline)

Slytherin Sex God says: I'm waiting!

Bookworm says: Because you gloat about sleeping with everyone.

Slytherin Sex God says: How do you know it's the truth?

Bookworm says: If you want me to sleep with you I won't!

Slytherin Sex God says: I never said that.

Bookworm says: Whatever Malfoy.

Slytherin Sex God says: You're so annoying Granger.

Bookworm says: Look who's talking!

Slytherin Sex God says: Pfft. You're pathetic Mud-Blood.

Bookworm says: Fuck off Malfoy!

Slytherin Sex god says: I'd be happy to.

Bookworm says: Go ahead Im not stopping you!

Slytherin Sex God says: Great. I'll see you tonight then?

Bookworm says: Fine!

Slytherin Sex god says: Great :D Can't wait 3

Bookworm says: Yeah, me neither 3

(Slytherin Sex God has gone offline)

Bookworm says: God I love that Sexy Guy!

Weasley the King says: You sicken me! I thought you loved me!

(Weasley the King has gone offline)

Bookworm says: Shit!


End file.
